Oxidation methods may be used to remove chemical contaminants from water by oxidation of the soluble contaminants into a solid form. The oxidized solid particles may then be removed for example by coagulation, flocculation, clarification, or filtration. The oxidized material often forms particles in the colloidal range which are not efficiently removed when applied directly to filtration media.
In one research, the development of soluble manganese sorptive contactors for enhancing potable water treatment practices has been described [Lauren Zuravnsky in her Thesis submitted to the faculty of the Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University in partial fulfillment of the requirements for the degree of Master of Science In Environmental Engineering]. As discussed in this Thesis, soluble manganese in water can reach and exceed the Secondary Maximum Contaminant Level (SMCL) of 0.05 mg/L in the water distribution system which, at this level, can be oxidized to solid Mn-oxide particulates, leading to water discoloration events. The research showed that pyrolucite media applied to water up was effective in removing soluble manganese to a level of 80-90% out of initial manganese concentration. Other media were also examined.
AU2011369593 relates to a magnetite-birnessite mixture, to a synthesis method therefor, and to a water-treatment method using same.
Félix Echeverría, et al describes the presence of deposits materials collected across the water distribution system of a tropical including a brown coloured deposit, tubercles and white deposits with aluminosilicates and humic acids found to be main constituents in brown deposits and tubercles with mostly mixtures of magnetite, goethite and in some cases lepidocrocite. The white deposits were formed by calcite, aluminosilicates and quartz.
WO2007052085 describes method for treating underground waters for removing arsenic.
WO9816476 describes a process for the removal of dissolved metals and/or metalloids from an aqueous medium containing same.
US2003196960 describes a method and device for filtration and/or purification of fluids water or other solutions containing microbiological and chemical contaminants.
Filter media known by the commercial name BIRM® and used for reducing iron and/or manganese from water was described in
http://www.clackcorp.com/downloads/msds/Active%20Online%20Filter%20Medias/A8006_A8006SS_A8006SS_BIRM.pdf and in
http://www.clackcorp.com/downloads/ion_exchange_resin_and_filter_media/birm_2350.pdf.